1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a slag retaining device and vortex inhibitor for use in tapping converters during the tapping of steel therefrom. The use of the device disclosed herein permits the tapping of steel free from slag.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior devices for blocking or minimizing slag carry over when tapping molten metal from a furnace or converter are known in the art and typical disclosures of such devices may be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,462,574 to Keenan, 4,494,734 to Micheal D. LaBate, et al., 4,601,415 to Koffron, and 4,610,436 to Micheal D. LaBate, et al.
A further disclosure of typical prior art may be seen in co-pending application Ser. No. now U.S. Pat. No. 4,709,903, 860,826, allowed July 9, 1987.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome the disadvantages of the above-mentioned prior art and to provide an improved floatable device for minimizing slag carry over during tapping of molten metal from a furnace or converter which device has the dual function of initially inhibiting the formation of a vortex in the stream of metal being tapped to reduce the tendency of slag to be drawn thereinto as well as subsequently forming a closure blocking the flow of molten metal prior to the slag layer on the molten metal reaching the point of tapping.